


Distractions

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid gets kidnapped. Morgan finds him.</p><p>(Nothing much, just something short and eventually fluffy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Reid felt his head collide with concrete, knocking the air out of him for a second time that night. He was finally out of the vehicle at least, having been shoved out by the hands of his kidnapper. He’d been blindfolded right away but he still knew it was Daren Simon; a suspect they’d been studying since yesterday who’d already murdered five men and wasn’t to be taken lightly.

He wiggled into a sitting position as quickly as he could, using the only sense he had left for clues. He smelled for anything worth mentioning but there was nothing that stood out. Just the familiar smell of nature.

“Come on. “ He heard the same gruff voice from earlier and, before he could register it, Reid was being pulled to his feet. “You know, kid, you’re lucky you aren’t a real threat.”

Reid furrowed his brows. If it wasn’t for the situation being so dire he might’ve found the comment amusing. He was being insulted by a man who was weak enough he felt the need to tie up a man a good fifty pounds lighter than him.

He listened closely as he heard the sound of wood rubbing together. A door. They’d finally met their apparent destination. Daren placed a hand on his back, which Reid shrugged away from as best as he could, and violently pushed him into the room with a growl. 

Reid tumbled, tripping over his own two feet, and landed on his knees. 

It seemed he’d hit a spot. 

“You’re playing brave for someone who’s off the map.” 

Reid glanced behind him, though it was useless considering he couldn’t see a thing but a rough outline of the man through the blindfold. The words sparked something in him and he pulled against the ropes around his wrist. Off the map meant it’d be harder for Garcia to track his location  _if_ she even found a lead in first place, which depended solely on his team at this point.

“Oh, you look a bit more worried now.” Daren muttered, amusement dripping from his voice in waves. He was just as sadistic as his profile had predicted. It really sucked being right. “You believe in your friends, don’t you?”

He didn’t get why he was asking him questions when he obviously couldn’t answer. Reid tried forcing the gag out of his mouth but ultimately it just ended with him bruising his lips. 

He listened as Daren crouched down in front of him and reached out, his fingertips slowly trailing his jawline. Reid would’ve made a face if possible. He tried scooting back but his back pressed up against a crate, keeping him from going too far. “Good luck.”

As soon as it’d started it ended. Daren pulled his hand back and stood up, brushing off his jeans. Reid kept his face lowered as the man’s footsteps got quieter and quieter until finally they stopped altogether. He heard the door shut with a resounding thud and then he was alone.

Now that he was alone, Reid felt okay with embarrassing himself.

He thrashed against the ropes bounding him, pulling and tugging. Again he tried spitting out the gag but it just made his throat scratchy and dry. He turned head and began rubbing his face against his shoulder, hoping the friction might at least shift the blindfold some. 

But nothing worked. 

He was completely bound and stuck in an unknown location. 

Reid could feel himself losing it. His chest was lifting and falling rapidly, his pulse quickening. He was going to pass out if he didn’t calm down. He closed his eyes tightly. 

He repeated ‘calm down’ over and over again in his head. It didn’t work.

Reid decided maybe a new tactic would work better. He thought of the best thing that normally distracted him. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he ran with it.

Math was something most people hated but for Reid it was relaxing. It had always had a special way of calming him. It was completely textbook, maybe that’s why he enjoyed it so much. 

He thought about the first math problem that entered his head, quickly solving it. As he did, he felt his chest slowly fall back into a familiar rhythm. He stifled a smile. It was working. With the next problem - even more complicated than the last - he felt his body stop trembling.

Reid continued the process for a long time, though he couldn’t estimate just how long with no perception of time. It was probably at least two or three hours considering he’d gotten so comfortable with the setup he’d leaned back against the crate, using the hard wood for a chair.

He tilted his head back, resting it against the crook of the crate, and thought of the next problem. It was harder than all the others. It actually took a great bit of effort for him to solve it.

\---

Morgan nodded at Hotch, who was standing at the other side of the two wide doors. He breathed in some of the cool night air, preparing himself for the dozens of possibilities, and opened the door. It was jammed, he had to use his shoulder for pressure, but not locked.

When it opened, his eyes immediately fell upon the only spot in the room worth looking at. Reid sat with his back up against a crate. Morgan glanced behind at Hotch, who gestured for him to go ahead.

He entered the shed farther, keeping his gun readied. He checked each corner of the room and ultimately inside the crate. No unsub, no trap, no bombs - that had been his biggest fear. It was clear.

“We’re good, Hotch.”

Hotch peered down at Reid. He hadn’t moved since their arrival. “I’ll call an ambulance.” He turned and left the shed, half because he had no signal in the cramped space and half because he thought Morgan needed a moment.

And he did.

He crouched down near Reid. He was unresponsive still. Morgan pressed a hand on his shoulder. Nothing. Slowly he looked him over for any injuries. He saw no outward injuries but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been hurt. Morgan knew better than that. He slipped his hand from his shoulder, resting it on his arm.

“Reid, can you hear me?” 

When he got no reply, he breathed out. He put his gun away and started untying the ropes around the doctor’s wrists. Just as he’d expected bruises and blood covered the pale skin now from where he’d obviously put up a fight. Morgan tossed the ropes across the room and reached up, going for his gag next. When he removed it he noticed his wrists wasn’t the only battered part. His lips were also bruised.

“Shit...” Morgan closed his eyes. He should’ve gotten here sooner.

Last to go was the blindfold. Morgan slowly removed it, a bit startled when he noticed Reid eyes weren’t closed like he’d thought. The blindfold slipped to the ground. “Reid, are you okay?”

He was breathing and his skin was still warm. It meant he had to be alive. Morgan gently grasped both of his shoulders, giving him a shake. He was alive but he  _looked_ dead and it was the most terrifying thing Morgan had seen in a long time. 

“Come on, kid, you need to say something.” Morgan stressed.

Suddenly Reid blinked, and Morgan let out a relieved sigh he hadn’t even know he’d been holding. 

“There you are, I thought  - “ Morgan abruptly went silent when Reid unexpectedly leaned forward without saying a word and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in Morgan’s shoulder. “You okay, pretty boy?” He asked softly, running his fingers down his back comfortingly.

At least he’d moved. That was a good enough sign for Morgan.

Reid shook his head. For once he didn’t care about the shield he always put up between him and others. He wasn’t okay. “Thank you.” He whispered, comforted not only by the hand on his back but the smell of Morgan’s cologne and the scratchiness of his stubble against his temple. 

“Don’t thank me, Spencer.” Morgan replied, his voice low and almost inaudible. He grabbed Reid's wrist - gently, of course - and brought it up near his face. He examined it for a long moment before finally kissing the damaged skin. "Thank _you_ for being so brave and waiting for us."

He could hear just how broken Morgan sounded despite how hard he was obviously trying to hide it. Reid glanced up at him, giving a small smile. His wrist tingled not from just from the pain now but also from where Morgan's lips had been just seconds ago. “I’ll be fine. Don’t look so sad.”

Morgan shifted, now running his fingers through Reid’s hair. It was meant to be comforting for Reid but somehow Morgan knew  _he_ was finding more comfort in the action than Reid. “Yeah...” He returned the smile. “You’ll be fine.”

 


End file.
